lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venturia
'''Venturia '''is a Venture spin off that was released in June of 2017. It was originally shown at E3 2017. It is an adventuring game with five areas that can be played through separately from each other or done all at once as one big game. The layout of the game can be arranged as suggested in the map, or at the discretion of the player. You can play in Regular Mode, Legend Mode, and Battle Mode. Areas * Gahnresh * Draydu Cove * Walderc Woods * Caves of Nathooz * Fortress Fortan * Ilryan Archetypes * Autothaumatugist: During his year of solitude and careful study in mystical cities, the Autothaumatugist developed uncanny enchanted abilities. Able to draw raw energy from the ether, he can hurl plasma at his enemies. He is using his knowledge of the old legends to get to the bottom of the invasion and to find the relics of power. * Rogue: Born in the busy streets of Drandorea Harbor, the Rogue spent his youth homeless and needed to steal to survive. He is now an expert kleptomaniac able to steal gold from anyone. He sees the invasion of the creatures as an opportunity to finally utilize his skills for good, and gain riches on the side. * Savage: Raised in the harsh northern mountains of Bearresh, the savage is as destructive and fierce as he is violent. While traveling the world, he found out that his house had become overrun by troll. Now he has vowed to free his people and has recruited other adventurers to his cause. He is destined to kill the Gremlin Monarch and bring peace to the kingdom. * Pagan: After a lifetime dwelling in the ancient woodlands, the Pagan has learned the ways of nature and is an expert healer. He has the ability to heal himself and recover from any wound. The Pagan knows this invasion of bugbears is unnatural and believes it is his duty to set the planet back into its proper balance. * Dragoon: The Dragoon is a proud and decorated warrior in the army of Ennohn. He is able to outfight and outmaneuver even the cleverest of villains. He was stationed far from Fortress Fortan at the time of the invasion and was unable to stave off the creatures' attack. He has returned to fulfill his duty to protect the kingdom. * Archer: Born with a short bow in his hand, the Ranger grew up in the woods of Ennohn. He is now a grand master marksman whose skill is unmatched across the land. Together with his trusty long bow, the Archer roams the land in search of quest, and freeing the land of trolls will be his greatest challenge. * Sage: A faithful adviser and teacher of the Autocrat for several years the Sage is of ancient age - but powerful constitution. In the absence of the Autocrat he now takes over teachining and protecting the Prince. His magical skills and sapience make him an invaluable part of any mission. * Prince: Pure in heart, the Prince is still young and inexperienced. His noble upbringing has ill prepared him for the rough life of a hero, but several years of training the arts of fencing at court, make him a swordsman to be reckoned with. The adventure for his dad´s rescue and the striving against malicious bad guys will forge him into a great future ruler. * Autocrat: He is the leader of the kingdom of Ennohn. Creature Archetypes * Gremlin Monarch: The Gremlin Monarch is the ruler of all the gremlins. He rose to power by being the meanest and the strongest of them all. Once again released through the rift, the Gremlin Monarch now rules over the kingdom of Ennohn from Fortress Fortaan with a steel fist having crushed anyone who dared to oppose him. * Gremlin Warrior: Vicious and sneaky, the Gremlin Warriors make up the majority of the Gremlin troops. What they lack in strength they make up in numbers. Wherever you see one there are sure to be more around, waiting to ambush unsuspecting victims. They are cowardly however and prefer to attack if they outnumber their adversaries. * Golem Warrior: The Golem Guardians are summoned henchmen of the Golem Baron. Reflecting the strength of their sensei, Golem Guardians are challenging bad dudes. There are still only a few of them but they are growing in number as the Golem Baron continues to build his soldiers. * Golem Baron: The Golem Baron was created by ancient magic long ago and gains his power from the living jewel embedded in his chest. He now stalks the dark Caves of Nathooz furthering his terrible schemes. Several times more powerful than any mortal man, a blow from him is enough to fell even the mightiest of superheroes. * Gremlin Sergeant: The Gremlin Monarch's fiercest warrior, the Gremlin Sergeant holds his position through brute strength. Wherever the Gremlin Sergeant leads his forces, they are sure to be victorious. His latest quest is to guard the vulnerable Draydu Estuary to cut off incoming supplies and stop any attempt to free the port. * Gremlin Guardian: The Goblin Guardians are hand-picked by the Gremlin Monarch to serve as special troopers. Not only used to watch over treasures and secure key positions on the battlefield, they also make up the Gremlin Monarch's personal security. Guardians have proven themselves in battle and are destructive opponents. * Fenrir: Pulled through the rift by the Moonlit Heathen, the fierce Fenrirs are completely bound to his will. They act as bouncers and will defend their grand master till the bitter end. Their claws and fangs can easily shred through breastplates and the Fenrirs will attack at any provocation. * Moonlit Heathen: The Dark Druid is a malicious wielder of magic. He has claimed the wreckage of Waldurc Woods as his lair, and is haunting the neighboring hoods. His knowledge of black magic is gigantic and only the most courageous of allies will stand a chance of killing him. * Arachnid: The huge Aracnids of Waldurc Woods had always been frightening too look upon but had not troubled travelers or peasants before. Now that the trolls have infested the land, the Arachnids have grown hostile and pose a deadly threat to anyone who dares enter the woodlands. * Fruit Bat: There had been legends and tales of massive Fruit Bats living deep within the Caves of Nathooz, but until the invasion of the bugbears none had ever seen such behemoths. But now with the arrival of the Golems, the Vampire Bats have poured out of the caverns at night to plague the neighboring countryside. Unlike normal harmless bats, these titanic Bats are extremely murderous! * Nobleman Nosferatu: Deep down under the mountain, hidden in the Illreeon Tombs, the dreaded Nobleman Nosferatu sits on his sumptuous throne. In his underground jail he holds captive the King of Ennohn. It is said that like a flash Nobleman Nosferatu is able to vanish in a cloud of smoke - only to reappear out of thin air and attack by surprise. Legends also tell of strange sightings of a giant, vampire bat shaped shadow seen passing over IlIreeon on brightly dark nights. * Undead: Undead are stumbling, ponderous creatures, aimlessly roaming around the extensive tomb systems beneath Illreeon. Dumb as they are, Undead make perfect minions for a brilliant mind like Nobleman Nosferatu. The fact that they feel no pain also makes Undead fierce warriors which hit hard and will never retreat. Gallery Inlet.jpg Grotto.jpg Walderc.jpg Trivia * The is the first ever spin off of Venture. Each game can be played separately or in conjunction, creating large and elaborate missions. * The gremlins have the same heads as the monsters from the Venturian Battle episode Castle Attack. Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:T-Rated games Category:Medieval Fiction Category:PEGI 16 Category:Video Games With DLC Category:2017 Category:Venturia Category:Teen Video Games Category:Video Games